Senseless
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P Someone gets fucked so hard words aren't a thing anymore
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So… someone asked for Callie G!P getting fucked in the ass by Arizona with a strap on. So that's what this is. If anal isn't your thing, that's cool. Walk away. **

**Whoever asked for that, forgot who you were, here you go. **

"Umm…" Callie's girlfriend hesitated, her voice muffled from inside her closet, their spring cleaning coming to a complete stop as Arizona decided that exploring her possessions was a much better use of her time, "What is this?"

Callie Torres was sitting on the bed, having joined the wasting time rather than cleaning, looking through her old diaries, looked up and immediately felt her face flush. In her girlfriends small and dainty and girly and ridiculously talented hands was her butt plug. Her face when red and then she felt herself offer Arizona an embarrassed smirk, her cock stirring in her pants.

"It's a butt plug," Callie offered, setting aside the book she held and watched as Arizona looked from her to it and back so fast that her eyes were a blur of Wimbledon.

"Huh," Callie laughed at the confused and amused utterance from the blonde, wanting to know exactly where this was going. Would she ask more questions? Would she put the toy away and never speak of it again? Would she pretend she never found it?

But what Callie hoped she would say, her cock reminding her, is that the sex toy sounds like a lot of fun.

"Calliope," Arizona began, her fingers trailing up and down the oval middle of the toy, playing with its dull peak, and running lightly around the flared bass, turning Callie on so much her cock was straining in her shorts, begging for release and begging for attention. "How does it work?"

"Well, as its name suggests, it's a butt plug." Callie teased, loving the way that Arizona rolled her eyes and took a step forward, her hands still caressing the toy.

"Calliope," she groaned exasperatedly, taking another step forward. The blonde was almost in grabbing distance, pulling distance, touching and fucking distance. "You know what I meant."

"I did," she said back, distractedly pushing everything on the bed off, the strain of her hard cock uncomfortable now. Cursing the day clothing was invented.

"So?" Arizona asked, she'd stopped moving forward but Callie knew her girlfriend. Knew that Arizona's mind was whirling a million miles a minute, flushed with arousal, and looking at Callie like she was a piece of meant. And if Arizona wanted to use her like a piece of meat, by all means that was fine with her. And her cock.

"You really want me to tell you?" Callie asked, standing and quickly undoing the button and fly on her shorts, her cock still confined but there was a little space, not enough, but she could breathe easier. And when Arizona's eyes followed her hands, taking in her bulge, her eyes darkened and widened at the same time, shifting from foot to foot as she licked her lips, Callie didn't know how it was possible, but she got harder.

"Yes," Arizona breathed, hooded blue eyes never leaving her cock.

"I could show you," Callie offered. Holding her hand out to her girlfriend who lurched forward, slipping the toy into her hand.

Callie pretended to study it for a moment, remembering the last time she'd used it. The memories must have washed over her face, because Arizona let out a tiny whimper, her tell tale sound that she was horny, wet, and ready for Callie to fuck her. It was Pavlovian, the way she reacted to that sound, the way her cock twitched and her abs contracted, the way her legs felt primed and ready to fuck her.

But she wasn't going to show her how the toy worked. She was going to show her how it felt to have that kind of pleasure. That ethereal feeling of coming not from her clit or her nipples or anything else. Just that one spot of spongy flesh deep in her pussy, that one spot that when she found it for the first time, during their first time, Arizona had practically mewled and melted, her inner muscles clamping down on her fingers so tightly that Callie couldn't move further as she just lightly stroked it.

She pounced.

With a squeal Arizona was in her arms, the sex toy abandoned on the floor as she dumped them both on the bed, Arizona on her back, and Callie beside her, trapping her girlfriend beneath her with her leg draped over Arizona's thighs and cradling the blonde's head to her chest with one arm, while her other wandered the exposed skin above her shorts.

"This isn't what I thought you meant," Arizona rasped as Callie slipped her fingers below the waistband of her shorts, trailing her fingers light just above the elastic of her panties.

"There's a spot in your pussy that I love," Callie started, popping open the button to Arizona's shorts and continued to trail her fingers just about the trimmed curls and heat she could feel from her girlfriend. The wetness she could feel surprised her, she'd barely touched Arizona and she was already dripping wet.

If this were about sex, about her cock in Arizona's pussy, she could slide right in and fuck her as fast and as hard as she wanted - they were both ready for it, but this wasn't about that.

"You lose your breath every time I touch it," she continued, slipping her leg between Arizona's, the long and creamy legs spreading and giving Callie permission and access. She could see the flush on the blonde's face, her eyes clamped shut in anticipation, and the slight roll of her hips to drag Callie where she wanted her.

"I like to watch you when my fingers are there," she paused, her lips right against Arizona's ear as she pushed the blonde's shorts and panties down, the heady and musky scent of her arousal making her mouth water a little bit, her cock to twitch a bit more forcefully. "The way you writhe and moan and beg me."

When she slid a single finger into Arizona's right passage she moaned herself at the heat and the abundant wetness that was there, even after all their time together, she was still the tightest Callie had ever been with, her pussy gripping her single digit tightly. "Fuck Arizona, you're so tight and wet."

Arizona just nodded in response and threaded her fingers into Callie's shirt.

Careful to avoid her clit, Callie slipped her finger higher and found it by instinct and memory and almost magnetic pull to make her girlfriend feel good. It was soft and spongy, ripples and waves of flesh just behind her pubic bone. And the first pass of her fingertips against it, her hand already wet and dripping, Arizona's arousal coating her finger and palm as she fucked her slowly and softly, had Arizona letting loose that keening mewl, her voice high pitched and desperate.

"This is your g-spot," Callie whispered. She was delicately avoiding every single one of Arizona's erogenous zones, wanting to show her what the butt plug did for her. "Obviously you know that," she added, passing her finger over it lightly again, her cock protesting it's neglect in this situation, straining to be where her fingers were, buried in that warmth and that heat and that wetness and the softest place it had ever been.

Without warning she pressed a bit roughly against it, still with a single finger, and wasn't at all surprised when Arizona's hips bucked and she screamed what sounded like her name, but might have just been a scream.

"My prostate is my g-spot," she whispered with another rough press. Arousal now practically flooding out of Arizona, the wetness filling her palm and her heart and her cock. "It feels like this."

When she added a second finger, Arizona went stiff except for the rolls of her hips against Callie's fingers. She was panting now, her fingers gripped so tightly in her shirt and the bedsheets as Callie continued to pleasure her.

"You want me to touch your clit, don't you?" Callie asked, rubbing that spot in Arizona's pussy harder and faster, avoiding the blonde's clit which was pulsing by her hand. Arizona just nodded.

"I'm not going to," Callie husked. "You're gonna come like this, and then maybe," she swallowed. She'd wanted to ask Arizona for this for a while, her butt plug got the job done, but it wasn't like being fucked, someone else controlling the toy inside her or the few times she'd bottomed with men, and she knew that Arizona would do it. Would love fucking her ass like that. "Maybe you'll fuck me with a toy."

Callie didn't know if Arizona heard her or not, but she agreed, and the image of Arizona above her and in her, jabbing at her prostate with a strap on burst fully formed into her mind, and she pressed a bit harder than she'd ever had before and Arizona came with a strangled cry, her muscles clamping down on her fingers and strangling them with the force of her orgasm. The sounds and feelings caused her neglected cock to explode in her pants, coming hard without either of them touching her.

*8*

"I look absolutely ridiculous." Arizona pouted from the doorway to the bathroom, and Callie was struck breathless.

She did not look ridiculous. In fact, she may have been the hottest fucking thing that Callie had ever seen. Nude, almost completely bare, every single inch of her glorious body on display. A freckle here or there, a road map that Callie had already memorized and dreamed about, her pert and perky breasts free and wild, nipples hard and begging for attention.

But there, between her legs, swaying proudly and erect, held to her body with a canvas harness, was a glittering pink dildo.

Okay, so maybe she wouldn't have chosen pink _and_ glittery, but she'd seen the way Arizona's eyes had kept returning to it in the store, and she knew that that was to be Arizona's cock. Callie had wanted the wine coloured one, maybe even the black, but it was Arizona's. And Arizona was glittery and pink, so really it was fitting.

And she looked **hot**.

Drool worthy hot.

So fucking hot that her cock got harder.

After telling and showing her girlfriend was the butt plug did for her, they decided to get cleaned up and go to a shop to get the strap on. Arizona had heard her in the throes of her passion and ecstasy and had wanted to try it immediately. Except neither of them had a strop, so to the shop it went.

But they'd had sex in the shower, Arizona had been down on her knees with Callie's cock in her mouth, and in a surprise move had snaked one of her hands around Callie's hips and played with her ass. She didn't breach it, despite Callie saying it was okay, and she'd come with her cock in Arizona's mouth and Arizona's fingers on her ass.

And now her girlfriend, with her beautiful and glittery and pink cock, stood before her and she was breathtaking.

Instead of telling her so, Callie felt herself gape at Arizona, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to adequately express how badly she wanted this. How badly she wanted Arizona to be the one fucking her.

"Come here," She was finally able to find some words, and as Arizona walked towards her, the strap on bounced with each sway of the blonde's delicate hips, every pendulum sway causing Callie's cock to twitch and her ass to pucker in anticipation and want.

"You look amazing," she whispered, dragging Arizona towards her and claiming her lips with a hard and bruising kiss, the cocks between them colliding with an erotic feeling of electricity shooting directly to her ass, puckering right and clenching, needing Arizona's pink cock inside her.

"On your stomach," Arizona rasped, using her surprising strength to flip Callie so she was face down on the bed. The landing hurt for only a moment as her rock hard dick slammed against the mattress, but then Arizona was lifting her hips and placing a pillow under her, cushing her cock, but though the pressure was lessened, it was not the most comfortable she'd been.

But it seemed that Arizona didn't care, because that lithe body was on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress, the strap on pressing into her back as Arizona kissed her neck and slowly made her way down her back, trailing wet and open mouthed kisses down her spine, and Callie couldn't help but squirm her ass into the air. Both to tell Arizona where she wanted her and to relieve the pressure on her cock.

Moans and groans were spilling out her mouth and onto the bed sheet from her open mouth at the slow way that Arizona was moving slowly down her back, she was going so agonizingly slowly that part of Callie was worried she was going to change her mind. She almost did in the sex shop and again when they'd tore the packaging open together, but she wasn't sure.

And then she was sure when Arizona slid her cheeks open, the cool air hitting her hole causing it to pucker, to clench tightly, and a groan to leave her mouth.

She couldn't see. She could twist and turn if she wanted to, to see what Arizona was doing. She could if she wanted. But she didn't want to. This weird element of surprise thing she had going for her was working wonders. She could feel the heat of Arizona's body behind her, hear and feel as she breathes heavily, feel the slight tremble as her fingers shake when they move down her body. She could look, but she was so lost and driven higher and higher by the rest that she doesn't want to look. She wants to experience what is happening, wants to just feel and hear and smell.

And when Arizona's tongue, that warm and wet and talented tongue makes its first swipe against her hole, she screams into the bed, because how could she not. The pillow her was getting wetter and wetter as precum leaked from her swollen head and her cock twitched as Arizona's mouth continued its assault on her ass. And she was loving every single second of it.

But then her mouth was gone and she was gone and Callie's felt her ass cheeks slap back together lightly, alone and bereft and cold without the heat of Arizona behind her. The sound of the bottle of lube popping open made her jump a little, her hips lifting ever so slightly off the bed, the heavy feel of Arizona's body behind her comforting her. Arousing her.

She didn't know how Arizona had done it, but the lube was warm when it splashed onto her hole, Arizona's fingers gently smoothing it, adding more, pushing it in with her thumb, both of them groaning and pushing closer to the contact, her thumb sliding in further and deeper.

It was gone with another splash of lube, replaced by her narrower index finger, but it was longer and it pushed in further, Callie groaning with the stretch and pull, reminding herself to relax her ass, to let Arizona go at her own pace. Even if her hips were rocking back in her girlfriends hand, her cock rubbing on the pillow beneath her the friction both too delicious for words and never enough to do more than tease her to hardness.

"Add a second," she asked. It had been a while since she'd even used the toy, much less been fucked like this - never having the courage to ask a girlfriend to do it, and preferring to top with boyfriends and guys. But this was Arizona.

Her Arizona. The woman she loved. The woman who sucked her cock on their second date, even though it was the first cock she'd ever sucked. The woman who said that Callie could fuck her ass if she wanted - and they tried it drunk, and when Arizona decided she liked it well enough for it to be a special occasion thing, did it again sober the next day to see if their were a difference. The woman who has made every single one of her sexual fantasies come true, and was about to make another, Callie knew that it was okay to ask.

Because Arizona did add another finger, both slipping in and pushing past her tight ring into the narrow passage of her ass. And when the tip of her middle finger made contact with her prostate, her hips pushed back of their own accord, forcing Arizona deeper and into rougher and harder contact, tearing an animalistic groan from her throat, ripping her voice raw.

God she wanted Arizona to fuck her.

"Was that it?" Arizona asked, but Callie knew that the blonde knew it was because she pushed against it rougher, with purpose this time, caressing it with a forceful push and causing Callie to grunt her answer.

"Fuck me," Callie begged, her head lifting only enough so that her lips cleared the sheets and project her voice to more than the mattress.

Arizona's fingers withdrew, and she could feel her asshole spasm with the loss, looking for something to clench and grip. The sloppy wet sound of Arizona slathering her pink and glittery cock with more lube, adding another generous helping to her ass.

And then Arizona was above her, the cock sliding through her slippery cheeks with ease and just a hint of resistance, pale arms on either side of her shoulders holding Arizona up over her, hips undulating to continue to move the cock. God, this was going to be amazing.

The pressure at her clenching hole was welcome, as Arizona presses, her body fighting and welcoming the intrusion at the same time, and when the head of the strap on broke the barrier Callie's vision tinged with white as Arizona continued to push in, her own hips rocking up to help.

"God, Arizona, keep going," She breathed, hoping that Arizona would continue with her gentleness but increase her pace. She wanted it, she needed it.

When the head first brushed that ball of flesh inside her, her cock twitched so hard it forced her hips up onto Arizona, sliding the cock deeper with a slight burn and flare of pain that subsided with a quickness that she couldn't be sure wasn't there in the first place as it pushed harder against her prostate. She moaned deeply, and clenched the sheets in her fists.

"You good Calliope?" Arizona asked, her hips not withdrawing the cock from her ass, but moving in circular motions making passes and making Callie squirm.

"Are you fully in?" She asked, knowing that she wasn't but needing to hear it.

"Almost," the blonde husked, rocking further into her, pressing a push against her sensitive nerves, the orgasm from wanting this for so long, for wanting to be fucked by Arizona for so long building quickly. "Another inch or so."

"Do it," she moaned, the pressure against her prostate was intoxicating, the stretch in her ass burning magnificently bright and hot, Arizona's weight on top of her and in her and all around her blowing her fucking mind.

And she did, Arizona grunting as she pushed herself all the way in, the press of her hips and the straps of the harness digging into Callie's thighs and ass, heightening everything and Arizona was everywhere all at once, whimpers and pleas spilling past her lips so fast and high pitched she wasn't sure if Arizona could even understand her.

"I think I'm gonna like fucking you Calliope," Arizona rasped, her voice deep and rough, as if it was tumbling over gravel. Her glittery cock, a glittery cock that Callie was so glad was so Arizona, sliding and pushing back in, a little force in Arizona's thrust making Callie whimper again. "It feels so good."

"Mmm," was all Callie could manage as Arizona picked up her pace, the cock sliding almost all the way out and dragging against her prostate, stabbing it over and over on her thrusts in.

"Is this what you feel like when you fuck me?" Arizona asked, and Callie hoped she wasn't expecting a verbal answer because all she was able to do was concentrate on the feelings and sensations in her ass as Arizona fucked her, an orgasm so powerful that she was sure she may never come down from it.

And she was being fucked so good by her cock wielding girlfriend. So amazing and blindingly good that all she could do was hold on as Arizona pounded into her relentlessly, over and over again.

"All powerful and smooth, it's getting harder to fuck you," and if she could think better Callie would be wondering why Arizona sounded so calm and collected, so cool and sure of herself as she fucked her senseless, "Does that mean you're close."

Honestly, Callie didn't know.

Her entire body was on fire with the orgasm that was building in her toes and her legs and her lung, and she'd swear before a thousand judges that her hair was feeling it too, and her cock was begging to be touched by a hand or mouth or even just to brush against Arizona's skin anywhere, but she was leaking so much precum that she was sure they'd have to throw the whole pillow away, and her ass was on fire and the rapid jabbing against her prostate was causing it to sing Arizona's name and… and… and…

She was close, and with a few more relentless thrusts, Callie came, finally finding her voice as she came longer and harder than she had in recent memory - which was really only the last fifteen minutes as Arizona had fucked everything out of her brain and her balls as her cock jumped and twitched with her release, thick ropes of cum coating the pillow beneath her. It was almost never ending as Arizona kept fucking her and eventually her balls ran dry, but the powerful force of her orgasm continued.

"Stop, stop, of fuck Zona," she begged. "Stop."

And Arizona did, sliding from her ass, and flopping beside her on the bed. It took enormous effort for Callie to turn her head to look at her girlfriend. She was flushed and had a lazy and prideful smile on her face, her breasts heaving with heavy pants as her blue eyes sparkled with mirth. Callie's body was still on fire all over, her cock twitching with small aftershocks, her asshole empty and pulsing with her racing heart beat as she just looked her fill at Arizona.

"Two things, Calliope," Arizona whispered, her hand reaching over and entwining their fingers.

"I can't wait to fuck you again," and Callie could feel herself stirring again. It would be a while until she could move her body, but her cock was always ready. This time though, it might take a minute.

"Hmm," she smiled, waiting for that day. "And the second?"

"Next time you fuck me like that," Arizona husked and paused, and Callie swallowed thickly, waiting and waiting for Arizona to finish speaking, their eyes never leaving each other as the moments stretched into eternity. "You're going to come in my ass."

**AN2: Arranged Fate is still ongoing, Chapter 5 will be posted by Saturday. June 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope this lives up to expectations.**

Her entire body was on fire, drunk with the power of what Arizona had given her. Heat and flames had replaced her blood and every single nerve was singing a wild song that ebbed and flowed with her racing heart beat.

She was wild. Full of primal and animalistic lust.

It raged in her as she stared down at Arizona. Her girlfriend was a sight to behold. Blonde hair a rats nest of tangles and sex. Her legs spread and knees bent where they'd fallen after Callie had slipped from her. Her right arm was draped over her eyes at the elbow and her mouth was open as she took long and deep breaths. Callie could see the blonde's racing heart beat in the slender column of her neck, her pale skin flushed and glistening with sex and sweat. There were still traces of her jizz on Arizona's breasts, drying now, from where she'd come forcefully after fucking her girlfriends mouth. Her left arm was draped across her body, her hand covering her pussy lightly, the lips of her core fluttering with aftershocks and red and swollen from the pounding Callie had given her.

And she had given her a fucking the likes Callie hadn't been sure she was capable of. She'd been relentless, rutting into Arizona like it was the last thing she'd ever get to do, fuck her girlfriend. Over and over and over and over again and again, never stopping and never slowing as she continued her pace through each of Arizona's orgasms, tearing the from the blonde one after the other.

It was wild. Callie had come three times so far in the last two hours. Once in her mouth and on her chest, and twice into condoms as she'd fucked Arizona to her cocks contention. And yet her cock had never softened between the releases. The wild fire in her blood causing her to never soften.

But now she was going to fulfill the promise she'd made to Arizona all those weeks ago. She was going to fuck her in the ass, just as fast and just as hard as she'd fucked her all night, and she was going to cum there. Fuck, she couldn't wait.

Her day had started with a surprise morning blow job. Waking slowly as Arizona worked her to hardness with her hands and tits, and then when her eyes had opened and she'd seen Arizona between her legs and whispered a sleepy 'hi,' Arizona had swiftly taking her cock into that perfect mouth and proceeded to blow Callie's mind. After breakfast in bed, they'd made love, slowly and gently, worshipping each other's bodies and professing their love with words and actions as they came at the same time.

After work Arizona had made Callie her favourite dinner and given her, in hindsight the second greatest gift she'd ever been given, a beautiful watch and a first edition Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone hardback. Desert was Arizona's dripping pussy on the kitchen table, and just before they entered their bedroom, Arizona having walked nude from the kitchen, she'd stopped Callie with a gentle tug to their entwined hands and said she had one more surprise. With the most adordokable crooked grin accompanied by those gorgeous dimples and shining blue eyes, she'd popped a bow that Callie hadn't noticed before on her head and said "use me" and Callie had.

Hard.

And rough.

And so fucking wild she wasn't sure if she'd go back to being regular Callie after. Her sight was tinged with red and green, hyper aware of everything.

"On your stomach," she rasped, not even able to recognize her own voice as she stripped the empty condom from her rock hard cock, discarding it wantonly on the floor.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice reminded her that she'd have a lot of clean up to do in the morning, discarded condoms littered the floor, and there were pools of Arizona's arousal and drops of her jizz everywhere. The room smelling like a whorehouse and it only served to drive her even more wild.

But Arizona hadn't moved.

"Do you need help?" She asked, her voice which was not her voice softened a bit, and there was a slight nod to Arizona's head under her arm.

Grabbing the lube, she quickly climbed on the bed and straddled Arizona's thighs and in a move that surprised even her, gently rolled her girlfriend so she was on her stomach, trapping her arousal covered thighs between her own, dripping pussy and tight asshole gloriously on display.

Popping open the bottle of lube, she added and generous helping to Arizona's puckered ass, a soft groan leaving Arizona's kiss and fucked swollen lips as Callie gently began to stimulate her rosebud hole.

She was wild, but she wasn't crazy. She didn't want to hurt Arizona, she didn't want to damage her in anyway, just fuck her hard and fast, and Arizona needed to be ready for that.

Shuffling a little bit closer, she pushed her cock down and let it trail through Arizona's folds, her arousal heavy and coating it quickly, as her other hand continued to explore her asshole, probing it gently with her thumb, adding pressure but not intruding.

Even for this, they'd always used a condom. She'd come in Arizona's mouth and on her skin, but never in her pussy or her asshole. Her pussy because they'd tried birth control early on in their relationship but the blonde had had a terrible reaction to it, and she'd had to stop. Not that Callie minded in the least, condoms were her friend, and they allowed her to be with Arizona so she'd wear them until they decided that they wanted kids. Her ass because it was a special lubed condom and it made her feel better.

But tonight was different. When Callie asked why, Arizona had said because when she was fucking Callie it was the first time she'd ever envied a penis and wanted to know what coming was like. What filling someone's ass felt like, what the jerking and twitching she felt as Callie came felt like. She realized that she also wanted to know what being filled was like. If it would feel hot like in her mouth or on her breasts. If she'd like the way it dripped out of her.

Finally pressing her thumb tight against the puckered hole, she slipped it in as she continued to run her dick through Arizona's folds and the blonde moaned loudly. Slowly pushing further into her ass, she whispered, "Can I go inside your pussy without a condom?"

Callie was suddenly filled with the desire for that to be the first place she was in Arizona without protection. She was sure she wouldn't come, the wildness in her veins and the marathon of sex so far had her numb. She'd come with a lot of wild and hard thrusting, she just wanted to feel Arizona's pussy wrapped around her dick.

"Will you come if you do?" Arizona groaned as Callie withdrew her thumb, but it turned into a whimper as she quickly replaced it with more lube and her index finger.

"No, I promise," and she wouldn't. She didn't believe in the pull out method, and neither did Arizona, but she could promise that she wouldn't come.

"Three thrusts, Calliope, only three." Arizona groaned again, louder and deeper as Callie added a second finger in Arizona ass. The tight ring was slowly loosening, even welcoming the intrusion as Callie slipped into and out of the lube slicked passage.

Gripping her cock, she thrust slowly into Arizona sipping wet pussy, her walls so slick and hot that Callie groaned and fought to control herself. She didn't stop until she was fully buried, both of them groaning at the feeling. "Oh fuck, Zona, you feel amazing." She husked, continuing to move her fingers in Arizona's ass.

"Your cock is so hot, I god this feels good." Callie nodded, and slid out slowly, wanting to draw out this pleasure forever. On her next thrust in, slowly and painstakingly gentle, she added a third finger in Arizona's rear hole, the muscles stretching easier now, with less resistance but still gripping her tightly.

When she was fully in, she paused for a moment, slipping her eyes closed as she savouvered the feeling, cursing the failed birth control at the same time.

When she pulled back for the third and final time, Arizona whispered "one more," and Callie practically shouted with joy.

When she slipped out fully this time, every shred of gentleness that had been there for the last few minutes vanished, and the raging inferno resume - as of Arizona's permission to fuck her pussy unprotected had hit pause on the rough nature of the rest of the night. And now she needed to come, needed to fuck Arizona's ass, needed to pound away at it and never stop until her balls ran dry.

Slipping her fingers out, she noticed how Arizona's hole closed slightly, but remained slightly gaped. She was ready. Or she might not be ready, but they had a safe word for a reason. (Tonight's special safe word was 'birthday.')

Shuffling forward again so her pelvis was directly over the ass she was going to fuck, she added another dollop of lube to Arizona's hole and spread it with her fingers. Her cock was covered with Arizona's own arousal and she judged that it she be good.

Leaning forward, she tucked her hands into Arizona's armpits, her body held almost over her girlfriends, her knees on either side of her abdomen, Arizona's body completely trapped beneath her.

She didn't even need to guide her cock this time. One small thrust sliding through her ass cheeks had the tip of her cock pressed into the wildly fluttering and still slightly gaping ass hole, and she thrust in with a hard push, fully embedding her cock in Arizona's ass, a moan tearing from her throat as the hot heat and the feel of it. Arizona had whimpered a little, more from pain than anything else, and it caused Callie to still and to quiet in case she said the safe word. But she didn't, so Callie let loose the tidal wave of wild.

She wasn't so much thrusting as she was jackhammering. Her hips pistoning faster and faster as she felt every hot and soft and tight ridge of Arizona's passage, her tight ring spasming wildly as Arizona groaned and moaned and whispered under her onslaught.

Sweat was dripping from Callie's skin, pooling and mixing with the sweat on Arizona's skin, her ass cheeks rolling and juggling wildly after every slap from Callie's hips.

And she could tell Arizona was coming as her voice started with a strangled scream, the beginning of her name tapering off as Callie continued her relentless pounding. When she felt the familiar and welcome tingling in her balls, the electrical current in her abdomen, she let herself fall onto Arizona's back, wrapping her arm around the blonde's chest up under her arm and holding her tightly, trapping her further as her hips pounded harder, the bed creaking with her motions.

"I'm gonna come Zona," she rasped, and the head beneath her nodded, Arizona's fingers tangling in her hair and holding tightly as she was fucked.

"Fuck," she grunted, her cock shooting off a load so powerfully that it sent Arizona into another round of convulsions, tugging Callie's hair and her legs kicking wildly below Callie.

"God, it's hot and heavy," Arizona moaned through her own release, Callie's cock still shooting her jizz into Arizona's ass, her hips moving slowly to draw out her pleasure.

"Birthday," Arizona cried, "Birthday birthday, fuck me, birthday."

Callie slipped out gently, but didn't move from on top of Arizona, and they lay like that for long moments, both of them breathing heavily, Arizona still wrapped in her arm, her hand still tangled in Callie's hair.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked.

"Hmm?" She whispered, lifting her head to press a kiss to Arizona's neck.

"I think we should look for different birth controls, because I want that in my pussy."


End file.
